Part of You
by KaiaSKye
Summary: When Jess takes Maybelle to Terabithia for the first time, he gets a plesant surprise.


**ANThe only thing I own is the plot for this story and Jubilee. It's an idea that came to me months ago, when the ending was sooo sad, and just now found it hidden in one of my spirals. LOL Thought I'd type and post this before I go to Ohio tomorrow (by train). This is such a looong day and I will have _major_ fanfiction withdrawl sniff. Oh well that just means I'll have new stories in a few months though I can't say which one will appear first. (sweatdrops)Anyway hope ya like it and if ya don't then tough stuff with tons of whatever because flames are good for toasting/burning marshmallows. Later k**

**Part of You**

It was a festive day in Terabithia when King Jess returned to present Princess Maybelle to the kingdom. Silvery laughter carried to them on the warm wind, which brought wistfulness to the young king's eyes and wonder in his sister's. Bertha bowed to them with a knowing gleam that seemed to say 'wait and see'. The procession continued onward to the castle as the castle as the throng of Terabithians bowed in respect to their long-absent king and new princess. Excitement filled their hearts for this was the year of Jubilee.

Maybelle spoke of the grandness of the castle that would watch over their kingdom when trumpets heralded their arrival. Grand oak doors opened to another long hall that led them to the great throne room. Therein stood three golden thrones, which brought confusion to Jess for one of them should have been hers. Once more his heart ached for the girl he had failed and lost, the friend that time could never alter. His breath caught in his throat when he once more heard the silvery laughter, but this time it came from behind the center throne. Anticipation filled his foolish heart only to be dashed when a girl only slightly younger than himself stepped into the light.

A proud voice resonated in the room. "Presenting his majesties, King Jess and Princess Maybelle!"

The girl's violet eyes sparkled as she almost bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Welcome, your majesties. May I present Queen Leslie."

Jess gasped in surprised disbelief when the heavy, red curtains behind the thrones parted to reveal the one he had lost. Blue eyes lit in recognition then the young queen flew into his arms. "Jess! I knew you'd come!"

He held onto his best friend, afraid to let go lest it was a dream. "Leslie, I don't understand."

Laughter lit her eyes when she winked at Maybelle. "Someone wished me here. Besides, you never truly lose those you let into your heart. Just as Terabithia is a part of you, so am I."

"Will you come back with us?"

Sadness touched her voice. "I don't belong in your world anymore since there is no place left for me. 'Sides, where would Terabithia be when its king and princess are away?"

"I don't want to go back without you." He whispered as his arms tightened around her in denial.

"As long as you remember me, Jess, you'll never be without me." Leslie pulled back to place her hand on his chest. "Not as long as I'm in here. Remember what your dad said to you?"

A soft smile graced his lips. "Yeah. I had never felt such tenderness or love from him. I thought it was something only meant for Maybelle."

She nodded. "I know, but maybe he just didn't know how to show you his true feelings. With Maybelle it was just easier for him than with you."

"Maybe." Jess said with less doubt in his voice.

"With all due respect, your majesties, but the natives are getting restless."

Leslie laughed at the green-eyed imp. "In that case, Jubilee, let the festivities begin!"

It was a sight to see young Maybelle, with eyes aglow, as she laughed at the jesters' antics. Leslie teased Jess that she had already stolen a few hearts that evening. When a young musician bestowed the young princess with a beautiful red rose, he had to agree. However, nothing could top the fireworks as they exploded in the sky. There were bright blues and pastel pinks along with golden sparks that reminded the young royals of waterfalls. Jess treasured the way Leslie's eyes sparkled under the last light of the fireworks. Her gentle smile softened when she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

_Always remember._ Still echoed on the warm summer breeze as brother and sister ran across the bridge toward home. One day they would return to where their hearts led them because some dreams do come true…especially when they are a part of you.

_**Fin**_


End file.
